Secrets Never Told
by NickyWho
Summary: Bella kept secrets from Edward and never told him that she's really a witch that happens to be best friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived.
1. The Truth

**SECRETS NEVER TOLD**

Summary: Bella had secrets from Edward, she never told him she was a witch. She was sent to Forks for her own protection and was under the unbreakable vow not to tell anyone but now Edwards gone and almost a year later she's going back to Hogwarts. (This story starts during New Moon and the end of Order of the phoemix.)

The Truth About The Witch

He's gone. He left me. He doesn't love me anymore...he never loved me! I broke down into sobs for the thousands time. I had really distroyed myself!

I wasn't meant to fall in love! I was meant to stay here for a while with my dad untill everything went calm and Voldermort was revealed to the public. Lately I had been hopeing that it happened soon because staying in Forks was slowly killing me.

If you're confused, let me explain:

I'm a muggleborn witch...yes you heard right. A witch. The only one in my family. I went to a school called Hogwarts (I know, weird name) with my best friends Harry, Ron and Hermione. We have never had a normal year at Hogwarts, and I mean never.

In our first year we found out the teachers were guarding the philosophers stone. We found out (thought-as we got the wrong guy) that one of the teachers were trying to steal it and went after him. Ended up nearlly getting killed by devils snare, flying keys and a knocked out troll. Then we all had to face a giant chess bord and we all had to be players. Harry was a bishop, Hermione was the queen side castle, Ron was a knight and I had to be a pawn. Ron was knocked out and we had to go on but were seperated when we got to the last test, me and Hermione had to go back to Ron while Harry went on to face Voldemort. We all ended up okay.

And we had eventful years all the way upto the last when Harry's name was put into the Goblet of fire (a very dangerous game that people died in) even though he hadn't signed up for it. Along with him was Victor Crum, Fluer Delecore and Cedirc Diggory. Me and Hermione stood by Harry, believeing him immedietly but Ron thought he was lying. After the first task which Harry had to battle a dragon, Ron came to his senses and apologised to Harry for being an idiot. A ball was coming up after that and everyone was in a frantic hurry to find dates. I went with Cedric Diggory, Hermione was with Victor Crum, Ron was with Pavarti Patil while Harry was Cho's date but he soon got over her when all she would do was stare dreamily at Cedirc while glaring at me when I met her gaze. The second task came and we found out that Harry had to go under water for an hour to get something special to him. The night before the task me, Hermione and Ron were called to Dumbledore's office to find out that we were the three out of the four special things that neaded to be saved. We were put into a sleep and placed at the bottom of the black lake. Next thing I knew I was dragged up out of the water by Cedric and waited anxiously for the others to come up. Fluer was taken out of the task early and was just as anxious as I was, though she was nervous abou her little sister. Next Victor pulled Hermione to the surface and Harry brought not only Ron up but Fluers sister Gabrielle.

Because Harry had saved Ron and Gabrielle he was awarded second place. The third task came and all of us were nervous. Harry had to go through a dark maze and look for the cup and after the champions went in it was silent so we all nearlly had heart attacks when we heard screams. I was nervous so I did something that was both really stupid and insane. I made a portkey and sent myself into the maze to look for Harry and make sure he was okay. That was my plan and then I was going to go back...but it didn't really go to plan. When Harry found me he was furious, he looked ready to hex me. He even brought out his wand and pointed it to my face. Before he did anything though his eyes widened when he realized what he was about to do and couldn't stop apologizing after that. Before I could use the portkey to go back we bumped into Cedric and had to run away from the charmed bushes towards the cup. When we got there Cedric and Harry began to have a debate about who should take the cup, I missed half of it because I was going through my bag for the portkey. Both Cedric and Harry grabbed the cup and Harry grabbed me without a second thought. We ended up in a graveyard, standing next to a couldron. Harry and I found out that the grave closest to the couldron was Tom Riddles (Voldemorts non-magical father) but Cedric was still confused. A masked figure came holding a bundle of blankets which we later found out was what was left of Voldemort. What scared me most was the creepy voice that said "kill the spair, leave the mudblood!" The masked figure (Peter Petigrew) killed Cedric before tieing us to Tom Riddles grave (throwing my bag and the portkey feet away) and performing a spell. He put all the stuff he needed into the cauldron: the bunndle of blanket that was Voldermort, Tom Riddles bone, Harry's blood...even his own hand! And Voldermort was resurected. He called his death-eaters and went on to do a speech. Then he untied us and dueled Harry, their wands connected and all the people that Voldermort had killed came around us in spirit form. Harry spoke to his parents and all of the spirits distracted Voldermort while Harry took Cedrics body and headed for the cup and I got the portkey. When I landed back on my bed I couldn't help but let all of the tears out. I sobbed and sobbed untill Dumbledore found me, explaining that Harry had told him everything and that he was safe.

Weeks went by and everyone was confused as to why Voldermort didn't just kill me, I still don't know myself. But Dumbledore soon found out that Voldermort was out to kill me (kill of the witness I guess) and the told me I had to go into hiding under the unbreakable vow that I couldn't tell anyone that I was a witch (not that I planning on doing so). Using a time-turner I went back to the March before everything that happened and I went to live with my confused dad in Forks who didn't really know much about magic.

The rest is history. Met Edward, found out he was a vampire, fell in love, met his family, watched the baseball game and then got hunted by James (cursing myself that I had left my wand at home).

The summer after all of that I was finally allowed to talk to my friends as my past self was gone and I didn't have to worry about messing up the timelines.

Edward left and I wanted nothing more than to go back to England, back to the life I wanted. But I couldn't and I needed to wait.

So here I was, sitting in my room crying because of everything that had happened in nearlly two years for me. Praying that the wizarding world would find out about Voldermort quickly...I didn't realize that my prayers would be answered the same day.

**AN: Okay, I know Bella is a bit OC in this chapter but she will become herself soon. Just a warning that Bella and Harry DON'T get together in this fic, they are like brother and sister. The Cullens will be coming back later in this story. I hope you're enjoying it so far and please review to tell me what you think :)**


	2. Lord Voldermort's Return

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Sorry for the delay, hope you like this chapter. Please read and review :)**

Voldermorts Return

"AHHH!"I heard Charlie yell from downstairs and I grabbed my wand before running down to him quickly. Charlie was standing in the doorway of the livingroom looking towards the fireplace in shock. I quickly turned around before letting out a breath of relief when I saw who it was.

Albus Dumbledore was standing infront of the fireplace looking amused by Charlie's shock, the green flames in the fireplace let me know why Charlie was so shocked. He must have flooed in.

"Professor Dumbledore,"I said smiling at him "what are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you again Isabella,"Dumbledore said smiling fondly back at me before turning grim "Voldermort has been revealed to the public."

"Isn't this a good thing?"I asked confused as to why he was so sad and he smiled slightly but had lost the twinkle in his eyes.

"I'll go make a drink,"Charlie muttered before hurrying out of the room. He never really got the whole wizards thing and always made himself busy when it came up.

"Has Harry told you that he's been seeing inside Voldermorts mind?"Dumbledore asked and continued when I nodded "at first Voldermort didn't know about this connection but he somehow found out and sent Harry a vision of himself tourturing Sirius. Harry thought this vision was real so spead towards the Department of Mysteries to save him with some friends. Death Eaters were waiting for them and they all nearlly died but the Order got there on time."

I watched him nervously as his expression grew sader and sader by each word he was saying. It was obvious that someone had died and I was waiting terrified to find out who it was.

"Sirius Black was fighting Bellatrix. He was killed,"Dumbledore said and tears leaked out of my eyes. The only descent family that Harry had had left was gone.

Almost asif he was reading my thoughts Dumbledore said "Harry needs you Isabella. I would be delighted if you came back to Hogwarts for the last couple of weeks. I'm sure your friends will be happy to see you."

I was silent, I looked from the professor in front of me to the door of the kitchen where Charlie was.

"Could you give me a minute professor?"I asked.

"Of course,"he said smiling again and I smiled at him before heading for the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen causiously and sighed when I saw Charlie sitting at the table staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Your leaving,"he stated and all I could do was nod. He let out little gasps like he was trying to hold back sobs. I walked over to him quickly and he wrapped is arms around my waist, laying his head on my stomach.

"I've not long had you back,"he whispered and I was shocked to feel tears seeping though my shirt. This was the most emotion I have ever seen from my dad in all of my life.

"I will be coming back in a couple of weeks,"I promised.

"But then you will leave again,"he croaked out and I sighed. I had no idea that my absence towards the end of the summer (when I spent it with the Weasleys) took this effect on him.

"It's not like you'll never see me again Dad,"I said turning so I could look at him "hey, I have an idea. When I come back, I'll let you drag me fishing."

He gave me a watery smile before wiping the tears of his face looking at me apologetically. "Sorry I reacted that way,"he said quietly and I smiled sadly at him. "You better go, I'm no good at goodbyes."he said not looking at me. I kissed his cheek before heading upstairs to pack.

xXx

When we got to Hogwarts it was the middle of the night and everything was silent. I was standing in the middle of Dumbledores office which, to my surprise, had been trashed.

"They're still in the hospital wing, I'll have one of the house elves collect your things and send it to the Griffindore common room,"Dumbledore said and I nodded before walking fastly towards the hospital wing.

My heart lifted when I saw all of my friends lying asleep, I watched them for a few moments before walking over to Harry. I lay on the bed facing him and traced patterns on his face untill he woke up.

When I saw his bright green eyes I smiled while he stared at me blankly. My smile faded when I saw that his eyes were sparkling with tears and he finally spoke. "It's all my fault,"he whispered before breaking into tears, I pulled him close to me and rubbing his back.

xXx

"So what's America like?"Ginny asked as they all sat around the hospital wing.

"Oh you know, different."I said hoping they would leave it at that. No such luck.

"How's Charlie?"Hermione asked.

"He's fine."I said shortly and Hermione frowned.

"What did you do?"the strange girl I had met that morning asked and I struggled to remember her name.

"Just pretended to be a muggle."I shrugged and they all shared a glance. "What?"I asked and they all looked back at me confused.

"What happened Bells?"Harry asked.

"Nothing."I lied and he gave me a 'yeah right' look, so I sighed and said "I met someone."

Ginny's eyes lit up when she heard this and she suddenly looked excited "it was a guy wasn't it?"she asked and I sighed before nodding making her sqeal.

"Jeeze Gin, she didn't say she was getting married y'know!"Ron said rubbing his ear and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So what was he like?"Ginny asked happily and I tried my hardest to keep myself together and not break down as I thought about him.

"He was...amazing! He was a gentleman who treated me like I was as precious as gold."Everyone smiled. "Then he left me." The smiles faded.

"What?"Ginny snapped suddenly furious.

"He left me."I repeated "he lead me into the woods by Charlie's house, told me he didn't want me anymore and that I wasn't good enough for him."

Everyone looked murderous and I knew it wouldn't be long before the yelling started so I quickly tried to think of something else to say.

"So what have I missed since the last time I saw you?"I asked and everyone turned silent.

"Well we had a toad of a defense techers."Hermione said bitterly shooting a dark look at the unconsious women, dressed in bright pink, on the other side of the room.

"Oh yeah. I was told about her. She's the one that made that law about werewolves right?"I asked glaring over at the women.

"Yeah and centaurs. Hermione and Harry lead her into the forbidden forest, she insulted the centaurs and they took her. When Dumbledore came back he walked into the forest and came back with her looking just as calm."Neville explained.

"She insulted the centaurs?"I asked in disbelief. "Stupid women!"

"But it's very funny when you do this."Ron said before clicking his tongue to make it sound like horses walking and the toad almost jumped out of the bed.

"Is anything wrong dear?"Madam Pomfrey asked, poking her head round her office door.

"No, I must have been dreaming."The toad had a sickly sweet voice that almost made me vomit. Madam Pomfrey shut the door and the toad fell back onto the bed. All of us tried to hide our laughter.

"I need to stop laughing so much, it hurts when I do."Ginny groaned, clutching her side.

"And don't change the subject Bells." Ron said firmly.

"Do you want to talk about him?" Hermione asked softly as tears welled up in my eyes at the thought of him.

"No." I choked out.

I was pulled into a hug by nearlly everyone in the room. Even the strange, blonde girl who I think I'm gonna get along with.

"You need to get over him Bella. You're gonna find someone so special to you, who _will _treat you like gold." Neville said.

"But I still love him."

"You know, if you love someone you set them free." Hermione said. "And if they really love you, they'll come back."

I looked at them for a second before tears leaked down my cheeks. "He'll never come back." I said trying to control my sobs.

Everyone waited calmly untill the tears stopped and I looked at the all apologetically. They didn't need to see my like this. It wasn't fair on them.

They were right, I needed to get over him...but I wasn't going to find anyone else. I doubt I was going to find someone I love more than him.

**R&R**


	3. Diagon Alley and Dealing with Malfoys

**AN: I am so so sorry. I honestly didn't think it would take me this long to update. My excuses aren't that good so I won't use them, but I promise that I won't go this long before updating again. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, sorry about Fleur's accent I'm no good at it, please read and review xoxox**

Diagon Alley and Dealing with Malfoys

I sighed when I caught the expression on Charlie's face before flooed off. I hated leaving him, especially after hearing what it did to him. This summer I tried to make it as easy as possible. I think I have spent more time with him this past few weeks than I have my entire life...some daughter I am.

But I knew I had to leave, off back to England to live at the Weasleys before getting on that train and back to Hogwarts. Though now that Voldermort has gone public, would he still be trying to kill me? I doubt that people knowing he's back would stop him. But now that he's in the open he won't have a reason to kill me...right? I really hope this is true. I'm getting sick of people trying to kill me, I've just found out that Victoria's after me too. She wants to kill me because Edward killed James...even though he didn't. It was Emmett and Jasper-but I really don't want to tell her that. I've had to deal with one pissed off vampire already and I don't want to go though it again.

I smiled when I looked around the kitchen of the Weasley's house. Everyone was in there, none of them noticing me at all. "Wow, I have a welcoming commity!" I said loudly making every head turn in my direction and I was nearlly chucked across the room at all of the people running to greet me.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Mrs Weasley asked with a huge smile across her face.

"It's great to see you Bells!" Ron said happily as he kissed the side of my head.

"We've missed you so much Bells!" Harry said as he copied Ron's actions.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked and I frowned when I saw her face.

"What the hell happened to your face? Has someone hurt you? Tell me who is was and I kill 'em!" I said, trying my best to be threatening but I guessed that it didn't work as everyone laughed.

"It was Fred and George's punching telescope." Hermione explained, gasping for breathe and wiping the tears from the face. "Oh, you looked hilarious Bells!"

I pouted but chose not to say anything. I guess acting tough just wasn't my thing.

"You're just in time. You're OWL results will be arriving today." Mrs Weasley said and I smiled, thankfull that Dumbledore had been sending me my course work through out the year (it was really hard to keep from _him_).

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly looking panicked. "Why didn't you tell me? Oh, no. I know I've failed everything!"

"Hermione, that's like saying Ron doesn't like food. Completely impossible." I said and everyone laughed except for Ron and Hermione. Hermione as she was too busy pacing to know what I had just said...Ron because he was too busy sending me mock wounded glances.

It wasn't long before four owls arrived with our results and quickly opened them nervously (obviously none of us as nervous as Hermione).

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

**Pass Grades:**

**Outstanding (O)**

**Exceeds Expectations (E)**

**Acceptable (A)**

**Fail Grades:**

**Poor (P)**

**Dreadfull (D)**

**Troll (T)**

**Isabella Marie Swan has achieved:**

**Astronomy: E**

**Care of Magical Creatures: O**

**Divination: D**

**Defense Against The Dark Arts: O**

**Charms: O**

**Ancient Runes: A**

**Herbology: O**

**History of Magic: E**

**Potions: E**

**Transfiguration: E**

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed when he peeked at my results while I was too busy gaping. "Bells has eight OWLS!"

"Really?" Harry questioned beaming as he pulled me into a hug.

"How well did you do Hermione?" I asked, blushing at the amount of attention I was getting.

"...not bad..." Hermione croaked and I frowned, it couldn't be that bad! She's better at school than I was!

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making out." Ron said taking the parchment off her before smirking. "Yep...ten outstandings. You're disappointed with that, aren't you?"  
"No!" Hermione snapped, snatching the parchment out of his hands with a mock glare.

"Well, we're N.E.W.T students now!" Ron grinned. He pulled Harry into a one armed hug and was about to do the same to me before I ducked away from him. He pouted slightly before grabbing Hermione, who looked put out at being his second choice. I gave her a comforting smile and she just shrugged. Ron didn't notice this, obviously thinking of food again. "Mum, are there any more sauages?"

I rolled my eyes at him as we all sat down.

"'ello, Bella." I looked up at the familiar french voice and smiled when I saw Fleur.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked, wondering what I said wrong when she frowned, glancing between Molly, Ginny and Hermione (who avoided her gaze) before looking back up at me with a smile.

"Bill and I are getting married!" She said happily and I smiled widely, knowing exactly why the Weasley women would be annoyed by this, but it was Bill's choice, it was his life, and if he wanted to marry Fleur then he should.

I could feel Ginny's eyes on me, expecting me to be annoyed by this too. "Congratulations." I told her, ignoring Ginny's sigh and Mrs Weasley's pursed lips.

Fleur's eyes lit up and I wondered if I was the only girl that had actually shown an interest. "We should go through wedding dresses, please be one of my brides maids!"

My smile became forced. "Sure!" I said, hoping she wouldn't notice the fake excitement in my voice. She just seemed to smile wider before turning and leaving the room. Ron stared after her, his fork halfway to her drooling mouth. Hermione frowned before kicking him under the table and he snorted, looking around confused. I couldn't help but giggle at his expression and Harry soon joined in, but his laughter soon faded.

"What's the matter?" I asked quietly.

"I only got an E in potions." He said grimly.

"Considering how often Snape calls your potions crap, I would say this was great."  
"I needed an O to get into the Advanced class and I need that to become an auror." He said and my heart dropped. I hadn't realised this before. Something me, Harry and Ron have always wanted to do was become aurors, ever since we met Moody, and the only thing stopping us was those stupid E's.

"Oh, well that's just bloody fantastic!" I spat bitterly and Harry nodded in agreement.

...

The rest of the holidays were peacefull, except for the deaths appearing almost everyday in the prophet.

They heard news of Olivander's disappearance on Harry's sixteenth.

The day after this gloomy day which was meant to be happy, our booklists arrived and Harry was surprised to find out he was made Quidditch captain, why he was surprised I will never know.

Mrs Weasley seemed to be as nervous as ever, carrying around the family clock, the hands now always on 'Mortal peril'. She seemed to be getting worse as the days went on, getting closer to the day the were going shopping in Diagon Alley.

On that day, Ministry cars were waiting for us outside the Burrow.

"I could get used to this." Ron said, as me, him, Harry, Hermione and Ginny sat in the long backseat of the car.

"Don't get used to it." Mr Weasley said from the front. "It's only because of Harry."  
"Funny how they want to protect you _now_." I muttered to him and he nodded.

Waiting for us at the Leaky Cauldron was-thankfully not a group of auror who we had never met before-Hagrid. The half giant that I always loved to spend time with.

"'Ello, you lot." He said with a wide smile.

"You're our protection!" Harry stated, looking just as happy as I was about this fact.

"Dumbledore said I'd do." He said, looking proud before leading them into the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron was, for once, completely empty. The Land Lord, Tom, looked up hopefully when the door opened only to look gloomy again when he noticed they were walking straight through the the court yard.

Diagon Alley had lost all of it's charm. It didn't look as magical as it had the years before. The sparkling window displays showing spell books, potion ingredients and cauldrons were hidden behind Ministry posters, showing pictures of death eaters now on the run. Shabby, little stalls were lined down the street with the people behing them leering at us as we past. I shivered at how much could change.

People were now rushing down the street, none of them stopping to talk, all of them in numbers of five and six. Mrs Weasley had apparently noticed this and wanted us all to stick together. Of course, with the amount of people in our group it didn't make sense for us to go from shop to shop, it would take all day. Mr Weasley told her this and soon, he, Mrs Weasley and Ginny headed off in one direction while Hagrid, me, Harry, Ron and Hermione went in the other.

They stopped outside Madame Malkins and Hagrid turned to them. "I'll stand guard outside, all right?"

The four of them went in and I groaned, wanting to go back out again as we came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, mother, two mudblood just walked in." He called over his shoulder making Ron and Harry draw their wands. "Oh, like you'd use magic outside of school!" Malfoy sneered and I laughed, making everyone turn to look at me.

"Considering Harry's done it twice already, I really don't think it's a good idea to bait him." I said smugly and Malfoy pulled a face.

"Shut your mouth, you filthy-"  
"And back onto _that_ insult, really Malfoy, you need to come up with some new material." I said, looking him straight in the eye. He blushed slightly and I heard Ron and Harry snicker.

"It's funny how Mudloods decide to get confident at a time like this." Mrs Malfoy sneered as she walked out from the back, walking straight upto us and Draco smirked slightly. I rolled my eyes. Mrs Malfoy looked at me for a second before turning to Harry. "If you ever threaten my son again, you'll wish you'd never been born."  
"What are you going to do to me?" Harry smirked back. "I guess you'd like to have a joint cell with your husband."  
Mrs Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"Don't talk to my mother like that, Potter!" Draco said warningly.

"It's funny how brave you seem to be once Mummy arrives." I mocked and his blush returned.

"You better watch it girl!" Mrs Malfoy snapped, turning to look at me again.

"Or what? You know what Harry, I think your right about her wanting to join her husband." I said, faking interest and I could tell all of my friends were smirking. They knew I was only just getting started and how bad my insults could get.

"You're a disgrace to the wizarding world!" Mrs Malfoy yelled. "You're kind shouldn't be allowed to learn magic!"  
"See, you say _my _kind as if it's a bad thing." I said innocently. "But, do you know what? I would rather be a muggle born than inbred like most death eaters are. Tell me, how were you related to Mr Malfoy before you married him?"

My friends couldn't take it anymore, they burst out laughing. Draco launched at me but tripped over his long robes and fell to the floor, making me join my friends as they laughed even harder. Mrs Malfoy's eyes were blazing with fury. She just stood staring at me for a while.

"Come Draco, if this is what filth comes here then we'll try somewhere else." She sneered once more before the two of them left.

"Oh, I've missed having you around Bells!" Ron laughed.

**R&R**


	4. AN

It's times like this that make me glad that you lot don't know who I am so you can't kill me :)

Joking aside, I've decided to put this story on a temporary hold for a while. I know that some of you will be pretty annoyed (I know I would be) but I have a lot on my plate at the moment so something had to give.

Don't worry though, it'll be back. I've always liked this idea so I will be coming back to it.

~ Nicky


End file.
